The Joke's on Blue
The Joke's on Blue is the fortieth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. This is the conclusion of the five-episode Louie Kaboom arc. This marks the introduction of Prince Gasket and Archerina and the last appearance of Louie Kaboom. Synopsis An endless series of practical jokes are being played on the students of Angel Grove High, and Bulk & Skull compete against a pair of rival private eyes in tracking down the culprit. Meanwhile, after being kicked out of Rita & Zedd's Winnebago, Rito and Goldar bear witness to the return of King Mondo's eldest son, Prince Gasket, and his wife, Princess Archerina, after an estranged absence from the Machine Empire, planning to rid the kingdom of Louie Kaboom. Archerina's love-spell arrow sends Louie on a kamikaze mission against the Power Rangers. Plot Practical jokes are running rampant across Angel Grove and scaring new student, Robert. Vice Principal, Ms. Rodriguez, hires Bulk and Skull to find the jokers responsible and bring them to justice. They also must contend with two rival detectives, Humphrey and Bogart, whom are trying to do what they can to keep Bulk and Skull out of the job. On the Moon, Zedd and Rita finally fed up with Rito's excuses and exiles both him and Goldar out of the motorhome base. Prince Sprocket is less than thrilled when his older brother, Prince Gasket, and his wife, Princess Archerina arrive. He tries to claim he can protect both himself and their mother without interference. However, Queen Machina is overjoyed and delighted to see Gasket again that she ignores Sprocket. She tells him and Archerina of their plight with Louie Kaboom, a renegade robot who have taken control of the Machine Empire and exiled both her and Sprocket because of it. Gasket and Archerina reassures them that they will dispose of Kaboom and will aid them against the Rangers until King Mondo return from being repaired. After watching the whole thing unfold, Goldar and Rito make a quick sprint to tell Zedd and Rita of the whole exchange. At the power chamber, Billy helps recharge the Gold Ranger staff for Jason when the alarm sets off. Alpha uses the thermal energies which Zordon identifies as Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina. Centuries ago, Gasket fell in love with Archerina, the daughter of King Aradon and Mondo's mortal enemy. The two eloped in a Romeo and Juliet setting, knowing their fathers would forbid them from seeing each other. Zordon warns Billy and Jason that they pose a great menace and must be approached cautiously. Inside the Machine Empire's palace, Archerina takes Louie by surprise and uses her love arrows to make him fall in love with her. Louie is then sent to Angel Grove on a kamikaze mission. Back on Earth as Bulk and Skull look around for clues, Katherine and Tanya does their own investigation and discovers the truth. They spy on Humphrey and Bogart whom both are secretly boasting their pranks and looking over the box containing items from the Angel Grove Novelty Shop. Intending to be the top two detectives around just to keep Bulk and Skull out of the job and frame Robert for the pranks, Katherine and Tanya form a plan to expose them. Zordon later calls them to the Power Chamber. After a long and difficult battle for the rangers, Louie Kaboom was finally destroyed by the Super Zeo Ultrazord. In the palace, Archerina worried that her love arrow failed. Gasket reassured that it went well because they're finally rid of the interloper themselves. At the motorhome base, Goldar and Rito attempt to tell Lord Zedd and Rita about Gasket and Archerina's return. They soon learn that Rita and Zedd had already known about it and are also happy that the Rangers did them a favor by getting rid of Louie Kaboom. Zedd then tells them they have a lot more work to do if they want to be rid of the Machine Empire for good. At the Youth Center, Humphrey and Bogart tried to pin the blame on Robert, but Katherine and Tanya exposes them with the help of the owner, Hank. The rival detectives attempt to deny knowing the man, but Hank isn't fooled. He reveals he knows both Humphrey and Bogart because they always come to the novelty shop and are his most valued customers. Bogart tells Hank he needs to leave, but Bulk tells him that he and Humphrey are caught. After being frustrated with Skull for being slow to catch on, Bulk presents the rival detectives as the jokers responsible to Ms. Rodriguez. She congratulates them, while Katherine and Tanya tells Humphrey and Bogart to apologize to Robert. Realizing they've been caught, but Humphrey and Bogart reluctantly do so. Ms. Rodriguez tells Bulk and Skull their checks will arrive by mail and escorts both Humphrey and Bogart out of the youth center. Skull in his moment of lack of attention grabs a can assuming it's peanuts, but is really filled with fake snakes. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine " Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), and Rita Repulsa (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Lex Lang as Louie Kaboom (voice) *Douglas Sloan as Prince Gasket (voice) *Melora Harte as Archerina (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Brian Stemmler as Humphrey *??? as Bogart *??? as Robert Notes *First appearance of Prince Gasket and Archerina. *First appearance of the Super Zeo Ultrazord configuration which the Super Zeo Megazord replaces the Zeo Zords in Pyramidas' cavity. *Final appearance of Louie Kaboom, who becomes the only main villain this series to be destroyed by the Rangers. *Last mention of David Trueheart and his father, Sam. The last onscreen appearance of David was in "Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise". Tommy is said to be visiting them on the reservation, which is why he doesn't appear in the episode except for the Power Chamber scene. *This was the second appearance of Ms. Rodriguez, her next and final appearance would be in the episode "A Brief Mystery of Time" *Though Mr. Caplan (last seen in "Inner Spirit") doesn't appear, Ms. Rodriguez mentioned he was on vacation. *Rito's discovery of a golf ball on the moon may be a joke to the Apollo 14 moon landing of 1971, in which astronaut Alan Shepard famously hit a pair of golf balls in low gravity during his mission. *The Masked Rider episode "The Eye of Edenoi" premiered the same day as the episode. Errors *Even though he morphed with the other Rangers, Jason doesn't join the battle against the giant Louie Kaboom until a few minutes after the others. *Jason called the Warrior Wheel the Defender Wheel. Songs *Calling For A Hero (instrumental) *Enemies Beware (instrumental) *Go Gold Ranger See Also (Prince Gasket & Archerina'S debut) (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode